The invention relates generally to the packaging of articles and more particularly to an improved package for footwear.
Traditionally, many types of footwear such as shoes and boots have been packaged in rectangular cardboard shoe boxes open at one side with a lid for closing that side. Although shoe boxes of this type have been in use for many years, they suffer from several disadvantages particularly in connection with the storage of shoes in such boxes prior to sale. Generally the shoe boxes are stacked in rows, one on top of the other, either in a store room or in the sales area. As such, the lower rows of shoe boxes are subjected to relatively heavy loads by the upper rows, leading to a tendency for the cardboard boxes to crush. This problem is magnified due to the constant handling of the boxes due to purchasers requirements to try on a selection of sizes and styles before buying. The crushing of the shoe box can lead to damage of the shoes contained therein by scuffing and the like.
Furthermore, storage of shoes in the above manner and with boxes of the type described causes handling problems. For example, difficulties can be encountered in removing a shoe box from a lower row. This is usually done by gripping the lid which can result in the lid tearing. As such it has not been the practice in the past to try and reuse the boxes and this can create relatively large waste disposal problems particularly if the purchaser does not want the shoe box.
A further problem in stacking the boxes is that, when stacked, the stack tends to be unstable- due to the constant removal and replacement of the shoe boxes. Yet another problem is that the boxes are totally unsatisfactory for display purposes as they do not enable the customer to have any knowledge of what the shoe looks like other than the information provided on the label.